This relates generally to antennas, and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Devices such as these are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space for antennas is limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of electronic components in the vicinity of an antenna serves as a possible source of electromagnetic interference. Antenna operation can also be blocked by conductive structures. This can make it difficult to implement an antenna in an electronic device that contains conductive housing walls or other conductive structures that can potentially block radio-frequency signals. Limits may be imposed by regulatory bodies on the maximum amount of radio-frequency power that can be wirelessly transmitted by a device. These limits pose challenges when operating electronic device antennas at elevated power levels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless capabilities.